1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cappuccino making machines and more particularly to a system and method for providing and serving coffee beverages such as espresso, cappuccino, cafe latte, etc. fully automatically while saving physical space of the device itself, as well as counter space where the device is located.
2. Description of Related Art
Coffee making devices are very common appliances, both in the household and in restaurant and industrial settings. However, these devices are typically capable only of brewing coffee, and are not equipped to make coffee drinks that require milk, such as cappuccino, espresso, cafe latte, etc. Thus, to properly make such drinks requires a special device with an internal refrigeration unit for storing the necessary milk. There are numerous different prior art devices designed to serve this function.
For example, Anderson et al. discloses an automated, milk inclusive espresso coffee machine which includes a fully automatic coffee grinding and brewing apparatus and a steam generator for driving a venturi mixing device which draws ambient air and milk from a refrigerated source for making milk inclusive espresso beverages, all milk contacting surfaces being either refrigerated or steam cleaned with each beverage made and served. A microprocessor controls all operations including brewing, steam generating, water heating, refrigerating, operations parameters, measuring and monitoring, many "house-keeping" functions and others.
Giuliano U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,519 discloses an emulsifier assembly for emulsifying air, steam and milk in preparing cappuccino and like beverages, particularly for use with bar-size espresso coffee makers, being also adapted for heating up milk in preparing cafe au lait, comprises a body, a steam delivery channel opening into a suction chamber of the body, an air intake line and a milk intake line. Both lines are in communication with the suction chamber, and a flow rate adjuster is connected in the air intake line. A before shutter member is operative in the air intake line, and a restrictor member is operative in and end section of the milk intake line.
Siccardi U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,810 discloses an automatic device for obtaining frothy milk. The device includes a first mixing assembly which feeds a second frothing assembly, comprising an expansion chamber, a milk feeding duct being provided in the first assembly inside a nozzle for the pressurized steam, this nozzle being coaxial to the milk duct, the outlet of this duct slightly projecting over the steam outlet. The milk-steam mixture flows to the expansion chamber, which has a circular section. Preferably the diameter of the nozzle of the out-flowing milk is about 1.1-1.2 mm, while the clear radial span of the annular section nozzle of the out-flowing steam is about 0.2 mm, the milk outlet projecting about 0.2 mm with respect to the steam outlet.
Oota U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,217 teaches a coffee maker with a mill mechanism, a drip mechanism and a control device. The control device contains a mill time setting counter for setting a milling time of coffee beans in the form of digital data, a drive circuit for driving the mill mechanism and a drive circuit for driving the drip mechanism. When a start signal is supplied to the control device, the mill mechanism is driven only for the milling time set. After the laps of the milling time, the drip mechanism is automatically actuated to brew coffee.
Wunderlin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,568 discloses a process and apparatus for the selective production of hot water and steam from a constantly operating heater and with the use of a water pump intermittently feeding a constant volume of water through a conduit toward the heater, the pump and the heater being operable at a first rate of pumping frequency and at a first level of temperature for the production of hot water at a first operating condition. A control arrangement is provided for establishing a second rate of pumping frequency at the pump less then the first rate and a second level of temperature at the hater greater than the first level for the production of steam at a second operating condition. Control switches permit switching from one operating condition to another, and a steam collector used in the production of the steam includes an actuator for the switches so that the operating conditions are switched from one to the other upon insertion of the steam collector into and removal from a support for the collector beneath an exit opening of the conduit.
Illy U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,515 discloses an automatic espresso coffee machine for brewing coffee from coffee pods placed in an extraction head or in a plurality of extraction heads and is characterized in that it comprises an electronic control system, including a microprocessor and memory means, which operate all the operations of the machine. In particular, the machine carries out a continuous control of the water temperature in a boiler in order to keep that temperature in a narrow range of a selected temperature. It also controls the volume of the hot water delivered to each extraction head to be within a narrow range of predetermined volume. The machine diagnoses itself for possible failures and depleted supplies by showing on a display in code the kind of failure or of needed supply, such as coffee.
Paoletti U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,274 discloses an emulsifier unit particularly for emulsifying steam and milk to prepare cappuccino. The device includes a steam delivery conduit in communication with a steam generator and opening into a suction chamber into which a milk delivery conduit is lead, said suction chamber being in communication with an emulsifying chamber provided with an outward dispensing opening.
Giannelli U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,948 discloses an automatic household-type machine of a kind which comprises a percolation chamber having an outlet conduit for dispensing the coffee percolate, a heated water storage boiler, a pump having its delivery side communicated with the boiler, and an electronic control device linked operatively to a timer for activating the pump for pre-set time periods, further comprises a heater plate carried on a machine base and a manually operated two-way valve mounted on the free end of the outlet conduit from the percolation chamber. Connected to respective outlets of the valve are a first conduit for dispensing espresso coffee and a second conduit extending cantilever-fashion over the plate and being adapted to dispense German coffee percolate.
However, because the prior art includes grinding, brewing, refrigerating, frothing and other such equipment in a single device, they are rather heavy and difficult to transport. They also have a relatively large and bulky size, and are thus not conveniently stored on a countertop or the like. In addition, due to their complexity, these prior an devices are generally rather expensive and require more frequent repair. Thus, there is a clear need for an improved device for making coffee drinks. Not only would such a device be lightweight, compact and relatively inexpensive, but it would also be housed in two separate enclosures so that the device is more easily stored for home use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.